Rise of the Titans
by Azureoverland
Summary: Jack crossed paths with the Teen Titans. But Robin doesn't believe in him and already finds him a threat. So it's up to the titans to help the distressed teen and keep him on their side. Because their worst enemy has taken great interest in the Winter Spirit.
1. A cold confrontation

**This was just a sudden one-shot thing and I wanted to do it because I can.**

**Small thing of the situation: Beast Boy is still a kid and I believed that he is still young and much of a believer to all the guardians, even Jack. **

**And Starfire must believe in a lot of things since she is new to Earth. So she is pretty much a believer of everything she comes across or reads about. **

**Robin, if I am correct, is 17. So he has become more stern, strict and a bit of an adult despite his age. So he does not believe in the guardians anymore.**

**Cyborg also does not believe in the Guardians. But he might, in the story.**

**I see Raven seeing almost anything since she senses the presence of other spirits and their energy. So she can see Jack, even though she does not believe. **

**That's what I think of the each Titan's beliefs. ****Doesn't mean I'm right. But hey, the titans have seen weird stuff in space and in the world. I wouldn't be surprised if they did see the Guardians or not.**

**Jack Frost belongs to William Joyce**

**Teen Titans belong to Warner Bros.**

* * *

To say Jack despised cities because of their polluted wastes and the stench of factories and smog is his logical answer and fact.

But one city; Jump City was a little intriguing to him. A little.

He can still pinpoint the pollution in the area and the stench of it all with the humans lazing around and fattening themselves of fast food.

_Disgusting._

He sneered, balanced on the tip of a Burger King pole with little effort to stay on it. Staff securely gripped in one hand, he calls the Wind and it wraps the boy in it's soothing embrace, lifting him off the pole and into the air.

He ascends up in the clouds and over the city, ready to depart to spread snow someplace.

"I SAY WE HAVE TOPEI PIZZA!"

He halts, curiosity set in sapphire orbs. He floats down, coming into view as he settles on top of a pizza parlor. He searched for the who made the outburst and blinks at a group of teens sitting around a table.

A green faced boy with pointy ears wearing an odd set of clothes caught most of Jack's interests, feeling a sense of immaturity in him that sent an exciting vibe in Jack. His toothy grin and mischievous green eyes brought more excitement out of the pale teen.

Next to him was an older boy, probably an adult. But he was mostly metal but still very human. Jack was very confused and intrigued of him. Never before had he seen a walking robot-human in his life. Was he still alive? I mean, he is moving about and all, but did he have a heart, lungs, anything!?

Turning away from the robot man, Jack continues to observe the other teens, and he was pulled to a pretty, orange faced girl with firey red hair going down to her waist.

Light green eyes full of kindness and innocence, and slim body with no flaw to it caused frost to collect on his cheeks, shaking his head of the bubbly feelings swelling within him.

He decides to look away and set his eyes on the other girl in the group. And this one is… creepy.

He didn't like to think it for her, but there was a strong, dark aura around her that caused his spine to grow frost on it, and his fingers released some frost on the edge of the nails to freeze over it.

He couldn't see much of her face with the hoodie over her head, but he can see her eyes. Deep violet eyes were engrossed in a book she was currently reading, silently walking from behind the group. Her skin looked grey and dull, much to his disliking. In fact, she looked like a total kill joy from his personal view.

Boring people are the ones he tends to avoid passionately.

And lastly, he comes to the boy in the middle of the group. Jack snickers to himself at the ridiculous get-up the boy was wearing. He almost looked like a sidekick rather than a leader with that look on his face.

So serious…

He can't tell what eye color the Boy Wonder has, so it was hard to think of a personality he might have. But he could guess… head strong, like him, but never serious for long. And maybe… strict.

"NO WAY! That stuff is nasty!" The robot man hissed, "We're havin' meat toppings!"

"Dude! I've been most of those animals!" The green boy growls, "Topei is fat free and free of animals!"

"Well, I want to eat me some meat! I ain' putting some disgusting fat free white meat that don't have meat!"

Jack giggled softly and watched the two bicker back and forth, until the Boy Wonder snaps.

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

They froze and blink at the boy.

"Let's just… have cheese pizza." He sighs, rubbing his temple.

"Yes, the cheese of pizza sounds enjoyable!" The pretty red head girl chimes, clapping her hands together.

"Whatever…." The raspy voice of the depressing girl only made Jack shudder and shrink a little. So creepy.

They order their choice of toppings and wait.

Jack floats down on the street and blinks. Five teens with unique personalities…

It almost sounds like him and the four Guardians. But these were teens somewhere around his age. Teens… that can't see him.

He snaps out of his thoughts when the teens cheer, seeing the pizza being delivered to their table. The aroma made Jack's mouth water, wanting to have a piece of his own.

Maybe he can steal a piece. Yeah…. Besides, they won't be able to see him anyway. So it was totally fine.

He floats a little closer, but stops and settles back on his feet, pulling his staff to his chest. He was nervous. But why?

Then, a shiver runs down his spine and he looks up, blue orbs staring into soulless violet.

The creepy girl… was staring… at him!

He froze like a deer caught in the headlight, eyes wide and fearful of the thought of somebody… _someone _looking straight at him! Scared…. Of being seen by someone!? No, he should be glad!

She never blinks, grey lips in a tight line as she continues to stare. It was becoming awkward for Jack, even if he was a bit giddy to be seen by a person. But why does it have to be someone so creepy and boring!?

"Raven? What are you looking?" The Boy Wonder asked, following her gaze.

"Some boy is standing there, watching us." She said.

"Boy? What boy?"

"Can't you see him?"

The Boy Wonder turns to her with a clueless look, arching his masked covered eye. Raven never looked at him though, but she can sense his confusion.

"He must be using some sort of invisibility device or something. He's standing right there, and you can't see him."

"I see him." Beast boy stared at the empty spot of the street below, "You think he's a new villain or something. I've never seen him before."

"Ohhh, he is most cute! He does not seem at all evil!" The red head said. Jack heard her squealing voice and blushed heavily, looking away.

Two of them can see him now! A small smile creeps upon his lips, but falls quickly when it came. The Boy Wonder can't see him… and the metal man has not said a thing to identity his appearance.

"Don't let this invisible guy seem innocent to you, Star. Whoever he is, or where ever he is, he seems dangerous." The Boy Wonder growls, standing up.

Jack glares at the boy and like any hormonal teen, his emotions got the best of him, causing the wind to blow harder and cloudless snow to fall.

_Crap…_

"What the… where did all this snow come from!?" The metal man yelps.

"He's causing the snow." Raven answered, getting to her feet. The rest follow.

"Who!?"

"The boy!"

"What boy! I don' see any boy!"

Raven groans, "I don't understand why you and Robin can't see him. Me, Starfire, and Beast Boy are the ones who can see him, but not you two."

Jack tries to gain control of his power, all the while watching the teens discuss of his presence. When the snow stops, the group were on the streets, and he visibly paled.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" The boy named Robin orders, pulling out a rod with a single twirl.

_How? _Jack grips his staff and frowns deeply. _I'm standing a few in front of you. How can I show you I'm here if you don't believe in me?_

"Last chance to show yourself." Robin warns, narrowing his eyes.

…

"Titans Go!"

He stood there as he watched the boy rush towards him.

"RraaAAGH!" He swings his pole thing at Jack, but it fazed through him an so did he.

"No way…" Beast Boy halts in his run, shock clear on his face.

"… He just…" Starfire points, eyes wide in disbelief.

"… Went… right… through him." Raven finished, just as shocked.

Robin stumbles and looks back, "What?" He pants softly.

Jack flinched and dreaded the feeling of being walked through again. His knees buckled, leaning most of his weight on his staff as a strong gust of wind blows against him and the Titans.

"Raven, what is he doing!?" Robin asked, cape flying along with the wind.

"His power… h-his powers are based on his emotions!" She said over the roar of the wind as it grew stronger, "He's feeling dread and sadness!"

"But why!?" Starfire shouts, nearly blown away as she lands on the ground.

Before she could answer, Jack shoots off the ground with the help of Wind and takes off.

"He's getting away!" Raven shouts.

"I've got this!" Beast Boy jumps up and morphs into a Pteranodon, flapping his wings as he catches up with the boy. He brought his feet out, attempting to grab at Jack…

"Don't _touch _me." Jack snarls. He throws his staff out to the bird-like creature and a ball of ice flies out and explodes upon contact.

A screech was heard and Beast Boy changed back into his original form.

"BEAST BOY!" Robin screams.

Starfire kicks off the ground and catches the falling form, grunting from the weight and gravity of his fall. She floats down and sets him down as he sits up and rubs his head.

"D-dude, that was some blast." Beast Boy grumbles, looking at his ice covered shoulder. Frost was still spreading slowly on his shirt and he quickly wipes it off, chipping away at the ice, "He's strong."

"Which makes him even more dangerous." Robin sneers.

"But what if…" Starfire starts.

"No! He caused a snowstorm," He gestures to the furious wind and heavy snow falling on top of the buildings, stop signs, and the sidewalks, " And attacked Beast Boy!"

"But was it really an attack?"

He faced Raven, "Yes."

"Wrong. You don't know because you never saw him or his reaction."

"Does it matter!?"

"Yes."

"He attacked Beast Boy!"

"Remember when you attacked Starfire the first time you two met?" raven ignored his last sentence and brought up another.

Robin blinks, taken back by the question. "What?"

Starfire physically winced when she remembered the day she and Robin fought each other, feeling uncomfortable when the memory was brought up.

"You attacked her and she took that as a threat. You did not know the real situation of her distress and decided that fighting was the only way to stop her from destroying the city." Raven explained, "You always jump into conclusions and think that fighting is the answer. It's _not._"

Robin glares, "This is not Starfire we're dealing with. This is some guy that has the power to control the weather and the ability to conjure ice."

"You 'attacked' a teenager you did not see, thinking he was a threat to society."

"He is."

"**No. **He's not. He never did anything that showed he was dangerous."

"He-"

"**No**! _You _started the fight. _You _provoked him into doing something that could have been prevented. Don't blame someone for their actions when it was made by others."

Raven was silent after that, proving her point when Robin clenched his fists. She wasn't known to be the outspoken one, but on rare occasions, usually it was to point out things in their battles or to help with the complicated situations to get through puzzles and riddles.

The others were quiet as the tension in the air thickened. Robin clenched his jaws together and wanted to turn this around, but he had nothing. Everything Raven said was all true, and he hated to admit that she was right. He hates being wrong on most things. And this was definitely those things.

It could hurt more to say it, so he kept silent.

"Sooo… can we go eat some pizza?" Beast Boy asked with a crooked smile.

* * *

**Okay, that's it.**

**If I am to continue, I need your reviews on this one-shot. I might progress the story to the best of my ability, but I won't make any promises to finish it. I do stupid s*** and I regret doing it when there is nothing left to get it done.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**~Azure**


	2. Frost and Star

**I'm shocked and in great joy that you guys found the last crap chapter so good! So, I did a second part. Lucky you!**

**I had examines this week, so their was no time for me to do much and I was freakin' tired! And some Reviewer from my other story ticked me off, telling to hurry up when I clearly stated on my profile that I am busy and hate being rushed. I. Am. TIRED! Read my words on my profile. I have other things that are more important than doing a couple chapters. I almost collapsed under the stress and lack of sleep... *grumble grumble***

**Heads-up: There will be NO pairing on Jack's part since it could/will damage the whole story! Course there might be teasing, flirting, and blah blah blah! Starfire, for you all, usually gets every boy (except Aqua lad) under her trance, so I find Jack to be a little infatuated with her and Starfire feeling the same way, though both are not going to go THAT far. ****So sorry for those who thought otherwise! ^^**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Jack did not truly leave the area when they thought he did, but it was most convincing to them and he was successful when they dropped it and left, finishing they're pizza (much to their distaste since it grew cold) and heading home in the T-car.

He follows silently, hoodie pulled over his head.

Why would he truly leave a couple of teens, mainly the ones who saw him? After years of trying to been seen and having no such luck, three people-three _teenagers- _saw him casually standing there when he didn't so much as flinch or go right ahead to try and make his appearance known. He can't let an opportunity like this fade away. Three people saw him; _Believed _in him. People _his _own age, possibly.

Stressed and hurt as he was after the event (mind you, he is still unstable), his curiosity betrayed him and the hopeful feeling of being seen was overwhelming for him.

He wanted to know these "Titans" a little more. He wanted to be… friends.

As the car drove down a single path over the water, he flies over head and gets a head start, smirking when he surpassed the vehicle with a chuckle. But he did not look up quick enough to avoid making contact with a glassy window, yelping as his staff flew out of his hand as he, along with it, free fall.

He shouts and reached for his staff with desperation, eyes shooting from the ground to the flipping wood, pale fingers inches away from touching it.

He flips with no intention of doing one, but was a little grateful as his toes latch onto the middle of his shepherd's hook, pulling up just in time to touch the ground, not with his head, but with his feet.

He released a shaky breath and kicks his staff up into his hand, clutching it tightly. Next time, he'll look forward and not backwards.

What did he hit? Another billboard?

He looks up and gawks at the tower. A… T tower? A tower shaped like a T… on an island.

"Wow…, you got to be kidding me." Jack whispers to himself.

He heard a door to a car open and the voices of the teens below. He quickly hides himself of them and watch from the side, listening.

"Dude, I wish I knew who that guy was. He looks pretty young," Beast Boy spoke.

"Perhaps he will return and we will discuss his visit here in the city," Starfire said.

"I don't know, Star," Cyborg sighs, "What if he's gone? What if he left the city for good?"

"No."

They all, even Jack, face Raven with a questionable look.

"He's still here. I can sense his energy."

Jack mentally cursed and glares at the gothic girl as he pulls back and completely hides himself from view. She must be some sort of physic or a freak. But…

"He isn't your ordinary teenager with weather powers," Raven said, drawing his attention, "He's a spirit. At least I think he is since I can sense a lot of energy flowing through his body."

_I am a spirit. But I'm very much alive as well. _Jack said mentally.

Raven did not so much as flinch when she heard the voice. She can sense Jack's presence nearby, but will not reveal his location. It will only rile up the others and she cannot tell if Robin will react since he has not said a word or give any sort of feeling of anything when they came home.

"He holds power; a power he himself does not know. And it's still untamable." Raven said the last part in slight worry, though no one could pick it up.

"You think it can take out a group of bad guys with a flick of his wrist?" Beast Boy grins.

"I'm not sure," Raven said, "But I believe it is strong enough to do that much if not more."

"You think he's on our side?" Cyborg asked.

"Most likely yes," The Goth turns towards the older male, "Even in a teenagers body, he acts just like a kid; innocent, playful, kind, caring…"

Jack smiles, feeling warm inside when she said that. She held knowledge and understanding of his personal problems. He was happy about that, and hopeful too. Though the goth girl may look creepy on the outside, she seemed kind of… well, sweet? It was hard to describe her and he can bet money that the others don't know much of the girl on their team. But she is quite a wise and know-it-all titan.

"… I do not see why he cannot be on the side of good."

_I do not see why he cannot be on the side of good_. Robin replayed that sentence in his head and pursed his lips. Maybe… maybe the kid isn't what he thought he was. Maybe it _was _a complete misunderstanding…

"The dude would have loved me when he got to know me. We could be buddies~" Beast Boy pipes up, jabbing a thumb to his chest in a cocky manner, "He might even love my jokes!"

"I doubt he'll pay much attention when the first few words come out of yo' mouth." Cyborg mutters.

"Oh, and I suppose he'll want to hear you blabber on about your doo-hickie inventions too!?" Beast boy barks.

"At least I'll grab more of his attention the first few seconds of my best work!"

"I don't think the word 'work' will even get through to him when you mention it in every sentence!" Beast giggles.

The two shout at each other's face and Jack holds back a giggle, loving the scene with a childish grin. Reminds him a lot of himself and Bunnymund when they fought over the stupidest of things. Seeing two others bite at each other's neck is interesting for him. Though it wasn't physical…

"Yaaaaahhhh!" He jumps when Beast Boy comes flying, tumbling on the ground with a grunt. He blinks and took a step forward to go to the green boy's aid, but flinched back, remembering to stay hidden until further notice.

"Dude, no fair!" Beast boy growls.

"If you haven't remembered, BB, which you should've by now, that I always kick your green stained butt in every spat and even when we spar during practice!" Cyborg smirks.

The green haired boy changed into a Rhinosaurous, a vein popping upon the aniamls' temple as it charged with a grunt, smashing into the metal man with no a heavy snort when Cyborg went into the sky.

"Whoooaahhhhhhh!" Cyborg soared into the air for a few seconds, then came back to earth with a kiss.

Jack snorts and grunts, gripping his staff to support himself when his laughter finds it's way out from his lips. He covers his mouth and prayed that none of the titans heard, still smiling as the two males continue their tussle on the far side of the island.

Unfortunately, Starfire heard his laughing and turns to the shrubs by the tower. He froze like a deer caught in the spotlight, blue and green staring back in a contest not meant to be made.

It wasn't until Jack looked away did Starfire move with lightening speed, taking hold of his wrist just before he could take off with Wind to flee after being seen by one of the titans, "Please…," She whispers in a soft, pleading voice, "Don't go…."

He tugs at his wrist and glares back at her, pointing his staff at her like he was going to hit her with it. But Jack wouldn't do that. He couldn't. She did nothing wrong to provoke him. She only wanted him to stay.

"My name is Starfire," She said sweetly and quietly, her grip loosening on his wrist, "May I ask for your name?"

He lowers to the ground and twists his hand a few times until it was freed from her grip. But Starfire lingered close to arms length if he ever were to make haste.

"Jack Frost," He murmurs, giving a shy smile. It was unheard of for Jack to be bashful. He was always audacious and straight forward when he spoke to anyone he meets. But, he never spoke to anybody in 300 years besides the Guardians or other spirits around the world.

So he can see why he's so nervous to introduce himself to a beautiful girl like Starfire. In fact, seeing her this close up is stirring up his emotional feelings for her.

Hormones are the worst.

"It is a great pleasure of meeting you, Jack," Her grin widens and she approaches him. He jumps when she pulls him into a hug, causing him to tense, "Oh my… you are freezing."

He pulls away and shivers from her warmth, though he can't say he did not like it, "I'm a Winter spirit, like your friend said."

Starfire remembers and smiled sheepishly. But she frowns and steps closer, "Friend… you are… not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine. No bruises or cuts-"

"No. I mean… after what Robin…" She stops when he shakes his head.

"No, really, I'm fine," He half lied, gaining his composition after she mentioned the Wonder Boy's name, "I've been through worse."

She frowns and takes hold of his cold hand, "Please… I did not want my friend to be left wounded by such words. I know nothing about you… but I know when someone is in deep pain."

Starfire squeezed his hand and stares him in the eyes, something she usually does to read the emotions of others and feel what they are feeling. She can be sensitive to the emotions of others. And the stronger the emotion ones causes in themselves, the easier it is for her to sense. Jack was no different. She can feel his pain. In fact, she can feel that this was no ordinary pain at all. It was not some cut that heals quickly when treated.

No. It was a scar. A deep, heavy wound to the heart and soul that was never treated or healed properly. Series of events happened to this boy she knew nothing about. It could be anything really. Many things could have happened with Jack that she did not know of. Losing a loved one, being rejected… having no family. It could possibly be those things.

This teen…. No. This… child… was _wounded._

He breathes and looks her straight in the eye, squeezing her warm hand to make sure she is really here, seeing him. Though beautiful as she was, he can see a motherly figure somewhere in those eyes. Almost like Toothiana.

"Star…?" He whispered.

"Yes, Jack?" She smiles sweetly, ready for any kinds of questions he will ask her. She is willing to answer any one he asked, to help ease the pain that has been with him for MiM knows how long.

Jack took a deep breath, "Do y-!?"

"Starfire?"

They both froze to the confused male voice behind them and Jack's head snaps up to the Wonder boy he did not want to confront so early. Starfire looks up and faced her leader.

"Robin!?" She exclaims.

Robin stares down at her with mild confusion as he observed her position on the ground and the odd gesture she is doing with her hands. He kneels down with her and puts his gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Starfire, are you okay? Why are you on the ground?" He looks up and Jack pales an impossible white when masked eyes stare at him, "And… _who_ are you talking to?"

So he still can't see the Winter Spirit. It was a bit of a relief for Jack, but it still stung when he still did not believe in the boy.

"Uh…" Starfire drops her hands and Jack frowns when the sudden contact falters from his believer, "Nobody…?"

Her leader stares hard at the red head, clutching her shoulder much more tighter than it should be. But Starfire felt nothing from the strong grip and just smiled at the Wonder boy as he stood up.

"It sounded like you were talking to someone who's really there." Robin said, facing the empty spot with great suspicion. To Starfire and Jack's terror, Robin advanced, hand outstretched to touch the spot where Jack stood frozen.

_No…. Please, not again…_

"I was!" She said quickly, snatching his hand before it could go through Jack's face. Robin yells when Starfire hauls him away from the spot, taking his shoulders into her strong hands where they levitated off the ground, "It is… traditional in my world! We…uh… contact each other through the mind and hold out our hands to feel each other's presence."

She giggles nervously, sweat dropping a little.

Robin blinks, placing a hand under his chin. Then he smiles, "Well, maybe we could visit them whenever Cyborg gets the ship fixed."

Starfire breathes a sigh of relief and placed the Wonder boy back on the ground, looking over at Jack with a smile. He smiles back and floats over to her, catching Robin's small shiver when Wind blew passed him.

"Come on, it's a little chilly out here," He turns and walks off, "You can communicate with your family while you're inside warming up."

"Yes! I will join you in a moment!" She calls.

When she was sure her leader was gone and out of hearing range, she turns back to Jack, "Friend…?"

He glanced up, "Hm?"

"I do not want to abandon you," She said, floating towards, stopping a few inches away, "Please, come with me."

_Are you crazy? No! I am not going to stay! Never! _His mind screamed, but his lips were tightly closed in a thin line, staring into her emerald eyes.

"Thanks, but I-!" He stops when she takes his hand again. His heart flutters when the warmth envelopes his whole hand all the way to arm.

"Please?" She begged softly, giving her most precious puppy face to the teen.

Jack's face exploded into a heavy blush, frost blooming over the scarlet blue hue as he stutters. Wind blew as his emotions spiral out of control, a small shower of snow falling lightly over the tower. Well, no use of saying no to such a pretty face.

"… Okay, okay!" He looks away, grumbling curse words for giving in so quickly, "I'll stay. For today."

He jumps when Starfire squeals and yelps when she throws her strong arms around his neck, effectively pulling him into her breasts in a bear hug. Dang, she is strong, despite her shinny features.

"Ohh, thank you! It is with great honor that you stay-!"

"I-I said I would stay for today-!"

"-this is, how you say, the most exciting moment to mankind!" She cheers.

Jack sighs and lets the girl have her happy moment of his 'stay'.

Why couldn't he fly away when he had the chance?

* * *

Unaware of someone watching them, in a pitch black room, the hidden camera somewhere in the distance zooms in on the Frosted Child as he struggles to break free of the alien girl's hug.

"So you weren't lying to me about this 'Jack Frost' character," A slight deep voice said, staring into innocent blue eyes of the owner in camera view, "Quite a young man."

"Yes. And very powerful," Another voice purrs, "I know, because I have been through a quarrel with him."

"Which is why I will make him into my personal assistant," The figure turns away from the screen and faced the other, "He will be perfect for the job since a certain someone does not believe in him."

Stepping out of the shadows, the man in strange armor with one eye raised his hand, holding a cylinder-like container, "And I will be sure to remind him of his non-existence."

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUN! **

**Sorry lads and lassies, but the story always needs a villian(s) somewhere in a story. They always want to ruin something in people's lives.**

**Don't forget to review! This was all because of you guys that this story is still alive so far! Let's keep it that way. ;D**

**~Azure **


End file.
